Just For One Night
by ninewood
Summary: After getting separated from the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe have to share a room.


Just For One Night

-----------------------------------

"No!"

Jamie stood in the doorway while Zoe sat on the foot of the bed and he crossed his arms across his chest. They had gotten separated from the Doctor after the TARDIS landed outside a small village and had found lodging in a small inn.

"Jamie, be reasonable, it's just for one night," sighed Zoe.

"I am being reasonable! It isnae proper for us tae be in the same room let alone sleeping in the same bed!" said Jamie, waving his arms out to his sides.

"Oh, please, don't be silly."

"I'm nae being silly either!" said Jamie, leaning against the doorframe.

"Would you rather sleep outside?"

"I have before."

"But it is pouring rain outside and there isn't a barn or stable for you to sleep in," said Zoe, pointing to the window. Jamie could hear the rain hitting the roof as he looked up and sighed.

"Then I'll sleep out here in the hall."

"And get stepped on?! No, you are staying in here with me."

"Mebbe there's another room."

"The inn keeper said this was the only room he had left. Now, please, come inside. I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

Sighing, Jamie walked into the room and Zoe smiled.

"Close the door," said Zoe, making Jamie blush.

"No, the door stays open!"

"Please, it's letting in a draft."

Sighing, Jamie closed the door and stood against it, looking at her.

"All right, I'm in but I'm sleeping on the floor."

"You can't sleep on the floor! It's filthy!" gasped Zoe.

"Hey, I used tae sleep on a dirt floor."

"All the more reason to sleep on the bed," said Zoe, patting the mattress.

"Look, Zoe, I'm only thinking aboot your honor as a lady."

"My honor won't get tarnished just because we are sharing a room."

"It's nae just the room. We have tae share a bed!"

"We have already established that. Now, will you please come over here so I can get some sleep?"

"Fine," sighed Jamie, walking to the bed and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Now, which side would you like?"

"It didnae matter," said Jamie, watching Zoe stand up and walked to the right side of the bed. Moving the blankets back, Zoe sat down on the bed and took her boots off, placing them on the floor. She stood up when she reached behind her to unzip the cat suit she was wearing and Jamie's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting ready for bed."

"But…but…but you're taking…" said Jamie, blushing.

"Well, I don't want my clothes to get wrinkled."

"I'm going tae take my chances in the hall," said Jamie, walking to the door.

"All right, I'll leave it on," said Zoe, sliding under the blankets and he looked at her. She patted the mattress as he sighed and walked to the bed. Sitting down, he removed his boots, placing them on the floor, and stretched out on the bed. He placed his hands on his stomach as she looked at him and blinked. "You sure you don't want to come under the blankets with me?"

"No, thank you," said Jamie, looking at the ceiling.

"You sure?" asked Zoe, making him look at her.

"I'm sure."

"All right then," said Zoe, blowing the candle out and laid down on her left side. The darkness filled the room while Zoe closed her eyes and Jamie sighed, looking at the ceiling. Suddenly the room was lit by lightning as Zoe opened her eyes and rolled over onto her back. Thunder crashed around them as she jumped and Jamie felt the bed shaking.

"Are you all right?" asked Jamie.

"No, I hate thunderstorms!" said Zoe as the lightning lit the room and the thunder roared around them. Moaning, Zoe made the bed shake harder and Jamie looked at her between the flashes of lightning.

"Come here," said Jamie, holding his arms out.

"But it's not proper," said Zoe, shaking.

"True, but I'd rather hold you then have the bed shake all night," said Jamie, smiling. Slowly Zoe moved closer as he wrapped his arms around her and her head rested on his chest. The storm raged around them as he stroked her hair and she shook, whimpering every now and then.

"You must think me a child being scared of an atmospheric disturbance."

"If that means do I think you're being a bairn because of a little thunderstorm then, no, I dinnae," said Jamie, watching the lightning light up the room.

"I hope the Doctor's all right."

"Me, too. I'm sure he's somewhere warm and dry. Now, close your eyes an' get some sleep."

"Not with all that noise."

"You know, I used tae be afraid of storm."

"How did you stop?"

"Well, when I was about six, my nan asked me tae listen tae the storm."

"Listen to it?"

"Aye, listen, do you hear the wind?"

"Yes."

"Well, it moans like that because it's blowing against the stone an' glass."

"That makes sense."

"Now, I want you tae listen tae the hail. It makes those clicking sounds because it's hitting the roof. Now, hail can hurt but only if you get caught in it."

"I did get hit by hail once. It hurt."

"Now, I want you tae listen tae the rain."

"I don't mind the rain," sighed Zoe, feeling sleepy.

"Now, watch the lightning," said Jamie. The lightning lit up the room as she snuggled closer and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That doesn't bother me either," said Zoe when the thunder roared in the room and she shook. 'Now, that scares me!"

"Ah, well, that's because it's loud an' you dinnae expect it. Anyway, my nan said tae pick one part of the storm an' listen tae it. I used tae listen tae the rain and fall asleep."

"Pick one part of the storm and listen to that?"

"Aye," said Jamie while Zoe listened and sighed, closing her eyes. Jamie listened to her breathing growing softer as he smiled and closed his eyes. Placing one hand on his stomach, he kept the other arm around her and slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning they went to find the Doctor and Zoe smiled, thinking about the sound that helped her go to sleep.

It was the soft gentle sound of Jamie's heartbeat.

-------------------------

The End….


End file.
